Rainy Games
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: [No longer a 'shot' anything] [HarryHermione] During one raging thunderstorm, Hermione brings up the idea to play a game. Harry does something he never planned on doing, and a new light is put into the spotlight. After that night, awkwardness is around th
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Games**

Thunder bolted across the sky. The rain clattered dangerously against the windows, as they rattled helplessly. Hermione twitches.

"Hermione, you don't have to be afraid – it's just hail." Harry states comfortingly, watching Hermione's uncertain eyes peeking over her book. They were focused on the pages, but they certainly weren't moving.

She suddenly put the book down on the coffee table.

"Let's play a game." She more or less ordered, placing her hands in her lap.

"A game?" Harry asked curiously, putting down his book and raising his eyebrow. Hermione Granger – playing _games_? He was about to ask more of what he was thinking, when Neville walked tiredly into the common room.

"Hullo Harry, Hermione. I'm going to bed." The Gryffindor stairs creaked as Neville made his way upstairs.

Hermione smiled, repositioning herself on the couch.

"It's called I Never," She said to Harry. "What you do, is that everybody starts out with five fingers – and a glass of alcohol. One person states something they have never done, and if the other person has done it, they take down a finger and sip a part of their drink. When all of you fingers are down, you have to take off one item of clothing."

Err… Was that such a good idea? They were _friends…_ Honestly, out of all the games out there, muggle or wizarding, why did Hermione have to choose this one? Well… living with the Durlseys for most of his years – he hadn't really done that much.

"Ok." He finally said hesitantly. "I'm in." Hermione jumped on her seat.

"Oh – we don't have alcohol. We'll just use caffeine." Two goblets conjured on the table, and Hermione grabbed hers.

"Alright! I'll go first!" She said enthusiastically. The brown part of eyes her moved to the corner – glancing at the wall. She thought, tapping her fingers at the glassy goblet.

A mischievous look suddenly formed on her face.

"I have never… fancied a girl." Hermione laughed at Harry's interested look became bitter.

"No fair, Hermione!" He said over her laughs.

"I've never done that!" Hermione managed to choke out.

"Well, fine." Snapping the goblet into his hand, he sipped grudgingly. "Two can play this game. I've never fancied a _guy_."

Hermione casually sipped, not angry at all.

Harry frowned. "Why aren't you upset?"

"For what? Liking a guy? I'm not ashamed," Hermione said shrugging. "Let me think. I've never been kissed."

Harry resentfully sipped, a rush of caffeine running through his vanes. Suddenly, he regretted that kiss he gave Ginny last year.

"Two for you." Hermione stated, tallying in her head.

"Fine. I've never… Told anyone that I love them." Harry said truthfully.

"But you have fallen in love?" Hermione blurted out.

"Uh – I dunno. Never really thought about that."

"But you fancy someone?" Hermione continued on.

"You… you could say that." A smile played on the corner of Hermione's mouth.

"Back to the game, I haven't either," Neither of them drinks. "Alright… I've never confronted and told my friends about a crush I had on someone else."

Harry sipped, suddenly thinking that maybe he was too open about his personal life and crushes to Ron.

"I've never traveled."

Hermione stares at him in disbelief. "What? You've _never_ been traveling?"

"Oh come on, Hermione, I lived with the Dursleys for basically all my life." Hermione shrugged and took a sip.

"I've… I've never fancied anyone in Slytherin."

"Really? So many people see you with Malfoy." Harry stated with a twitch in his mouth.

"What! Malfoy? And when did random people start paring strangers up with snobby Slytherins?" Hermione said surprisingly.

"I guess he is a little arrogant. I've never fancied anyone in Hufflepuff."

"Is this the 'fancying game' or what? Well, I haven't either." Hermione scoffed loftily. Harry laughed at her nonchalant behavior about Hufflepuffs. He knew Hermione thought of Hufflepuffs too cheerful and, well, too _lightheaded _for her taste.

She shook off that subject. "I've never… had a boyfriend."

"What?" Harry spat out – thinking about fourth year. "What about Viktor Krum?"

Hermione gasped offense-taken-like. "That, Mr. Potter, wasn't a _boyfriend-girlfriend_ relationship… That was a – date to the Yule Ball."

"Oh. Well soon you'll be telling me that you weren't dancing that night, you were just walking through the crowd."

"Oh, Harry."

"Is that criticism? Don't answer that. But – on with the game. I've never smoked a cigarette."

"I haven't either. It sounds absolutely terrifying…"

"Oh, Hermione, no one is going to threat you on that." Harry said, with a playful hit against her shoulder.

"Fine. I've never… told a muggle friend of mine about Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Oh, Hermione, you're too easy. Like I would have any muggle friend – or Dudley would let me."

"I'm just trying to think of things I've never done. You have two fingers left Harry, by the way, play the game wisely. I've never been to an amusement park."

"And you think I have? Well then… I've never read _Hogwarts, A History_."

Hermione dropped her smile. "Harry! That was required for Professor Bins Class!"

"Oh, please."

"That barely even counts as a thing you've never done!"

"Come on, Hermione! You only had two fingers up–"

"And you had three. Pretty close to me."

"Fine. Go on, Miss Bookworm."

"I've never played quidditch." Hermione said immediately.

Harry felt a certain loathing toward his broom. He sipped. "You've been saving that one. I've never… had a cat as a pet."

Hermione sipped. "You're jinxing yourself, Potter, backfiring. I've never had an _owl_ as a pet. Ha! That was five! Take off something! Have you gotten drunk?"

"No. Tipsy is the word. But relax, it's just my shoes…" He glanced down, in horror. He was _sure _he had his shoes on. Well, besides, it was just a sweater. He still had his white under shirt, just like Hermione had her blouse.

"Now, just one more for you. I've – never talked to my parents."

"Oh, using you misfortunate past to make me drunk? Clever, Harry, but not enough," She took a sip, and removed her shoes and socks. "I've never ridden a broom."

"But what about – oh, wait – you never have. Really? You should go sometimes."

"Very funny Harry."

"No, on the back of my broom – I'll be steering. You'll just have to hold on," When Hermione's concerned expression still didn't change, Harry sighed. "Buckbeak was worse, you know."

"Well, maybe." Hermione said tentatively.

Harry sipped. "I've never fancied a professor."

"And you think I have?" Hermione asked with an innocent face.

"Oh come on! What about Lockhart? Or maybe even Lupin?"

Hermione looked at him with disgust. "Ok, maybe Lockhart but never _Lupin_. He was too old – and not too safe."

"Alright, but that means you still sip." Hermione hastily drank a drop.

"I've never fancied a Ravenclaw."

Harry sipped embarrassingly. "Really? Hermione Know-It-All Granger not being with a smart and witty Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"You surprise me, Hermione. I've never… broken a limb or something."

"But you _lost _your bones, once. I've never fancied a Weasley."

Harry sipped almost absently. "Really? Everyone always sees you and Ron perfect for each other."

"Do you?"

"Well… Not really. Hope you don't mind my saying… but he's not good enough for you." Harry said shyly.

"Even though your talking behind your best friend's back – that's very sweet Harry."

Hermione shrugged off the weird feeling she suddenly received.

"I've never had… a stroke!" Harry said.

"What? That is your _I Never_? Oh, fine. I've never… had a kiss."

It was basically like her _I've never been kissed_ she had said earlier in the game, but Harry didn't point that out.

"I can't believe you haven't had your first kiss yet," Harry blurted out. Hermione blushed. "No – I mean, you're the smartest friend I could have ever imagined having, and you're… you're very pretty, Hermione…"

"Well, thank you. I guess other people just see me like a nosy know-it-all and nose-buried-in-a-book person. You know, I'm just Hermione Granger. I read and study–" Hermione was cut off, because all of a sudden, Harry kisses her.

Hermione blinked several times before turning crimson. She didn't have any warning – and least expected it right now. Harry suddenly ripped away, and turned away.

"Oh my god, how could I have let that happen – I am so sorry, Hermione…"

Hermione, with a gentle smile on her face, pushed his shoulder around to see his face.

"Harry. I'm not… I'm not upset – I don't hate you."

"But you don't feel for me?"

Hermione was a little surprised. "What? Uh – what are you talking about?"

"Well…" He moved back in his chair as thunder ran across the sky. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. "I mean, remember before? When you asked me if I loved someone, or I at least fancied someone?"

"Yes." Hermione said transfixed by shock.

"Well, I do. You…"

"Um – the first one or the second one?" Hermione asked carefully

"Uh, I don't want to really say until you tell me what I did was just wrong." Harry said seriously.

"I haven't really thought about that – since, well, you're the _Boy Who Lived_–"

"Uh, Hermione? Please don't address me that. Scarhead is better." Hermione gave a laugh and Harry gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't ever do that–"

"Hermione? Am I out of line thinking this could ever work?"

As graceful and most less cheap-and-cliché-novelish, she closed the distance between them, witch really wasn't that much. Harry responded immediately.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively as she shivered against him – as more thunder slammed loudly against the window.

Harry slowly pulled away.

"Well. I guess I have something to add to the list," Harry whispered softly. "I've never kissed you before."

"Does this mean that you're in the lead again?"

"Hermione… I think now we're even…" The storm exploded once more outside. Well, at least Harry was here now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainy Games**

**Twoshot – Life becomes a Reality and I Never becomes a saying**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of HP, including this funny little initial for Harry Potter._

_Thank you to all the people who reviewed on only the first day I posted! **TennesseeSweetheart**, who read all the oneshots I had posted that day, thank you so much! It's really supporting to see someone give such moral support. **Just a Random Girl**, thank you for reviewing! The only reason Hermione acted a little weird was because Harry and her were alone, and it felt a little… awkward. **Cursive Obsession**, that is really good support, a lot better than those flames telling people they suck and should stop writing… :\. **Lilstrangeone**,thank you for posting. There's nothing better to see reviews during the second day and it is around the second or third page. Thank you for your dedication toward Harry/Hermione. Lenore**-TheCuteLittleDeadGirl8**, thank you so much! I had not intended it to be a chapter story, just an oneshot, but under your account, I could make it a twoshot. That's what this is… _

_Anyway, thank you all of you, especially the people who will review now, since there will not be a third chapter. Thank you, reviewers, stay off, bloody flamers, and I hope some of you had even put one of my oneshot stories, **'Shimmering Snow'** and **'Windswept'**, on that coveted Favorite Story list… _

The days drifted by awkwardly, the storm from the other night, not seeming to stop. It had been still here, after three days of persistent drowning the plants. Professor Sprout was furious; complaining vigorously about this unfortunate and quite vicious and sudden rain. Harry however, thought that perhaps the weather might, just _might_ be a symbol. It started the night of the game of '_I Never_', and kept on going since Harry sort of ignored the night and their somewhat foolish actions. Hermione must have thought the same, since every time Professor Sprout mentioned this awful weather, she blushed feverishly and some of her books slipped out of her then-sweaty palms.

It was just another… _thing._ That was all. Something on impact. Something he had done to… give Hermione her first kiss. So – she could have her first kiss from the Boy-Who-Lived. There. That was a reasonable and rational explanation.

Harry tried to constantly push this into his head, trying to block out the scene of the night, which he still didn't regret, although this too, he told himself he did regret. Every once in a while when Hermione and him looked straight at each other's eyes, he would snap away and have a sudden, and hot guilty feeling settling into his stomach, since he was so really lying to himself. Not only that, he thought he was hurting, or even betraying Hermione since he wished he could talk to Hermione about her feelings, let alone talk to her about something normal into a normal conversation.

At Potions one day, a sudden smoke emitted from Hermione's cauldron. Harry jerked his head to see green, acid like smoke breathing out, burning into ashes as it hit the floor. She had totally forgotten her work, too involved in her thinking. Embarrassed, Harry saw Hermione sink back into her chair, silently mumbling a charm to clean the mess on the floor. Snape swiftly walked over to her slightly coaled cauldron, glancing menacingly at her mistake.

"My my, Miss Granger. There seems to be too much gillyweed in this. Ten points from Gryffindor." Silent sighs went into the air, followed by snickers from the green side of the classroom. Hermione went beet red, and caught Harry's eyes uncertainly.

Harry felt a rasping in his throat, a deep, stinging feeling. A quick flash, in his mind, flickered for a second, _I love you, Hermione_. And Harry let aloud a gasp. What? What… err, absurd voice had babbled this into his head? Harry tried to tell himself, even though he was surprised. Snape shot him an angry look, like he was making noises that were disturbing the class, and Harry messily chopped his roots, rather absorbed in something else.

It was the same, roaring thunder, the same, crackling fire, the same, tingly feeling in his chest, as he familiarly sat in the same squashy armchair he sat in three days ago. Hermione was even next to him, on the same couch, nose absorbed in a book as usual. A flat parchment that was clear except for a few ink smudges, was in Harry's lap. His quill was pacing itself in Harry's hand.

"Hermione," he asked slowly. She jerked her head up. "What did you get for question 23 in the essay Professor Binns gave out?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry, that's cheating. Go look in your books." Hermione said tiredly.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, don't be such a goodie-goodie." Harry said irritably.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Hermione."

"No, Harry go look in the books. Stop using me as a cheatpage!" Hermione shouted severely.

"Oh, fine," Harry muttered, snatching up his quill. After a minute, he still had no lead. "Hermione, just _please_ give me a hint." Harry pleaded desperately, burying his face into the parchment, frustratingly.

"Hermione…?" Harry asked again, and peered curiously around the corner of the crisp paper.

Hermione's book was sprawled across the floor, haphazardly with the pages folded. Her body was lying down, her feet a few inches of the ground, her eyes closed peacefully.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, quietly so Hermione and the others already asleep wouldn't catch his words. He leaned forward, put Hermione's legs up onto the couch's arms, and gently kissed her lips for a second.

Absently almost, the words slipping out of his mouth, he mumbled into her mouth clearly:

"I love you."

His eyes shot open, and he jerked away from Hermione's soft mouth, clasping a hand over his lips, brushing away whatever… whatever he had caught.

It was a second later, Hermione's eyes still closed, muttering out of her own mouth this time. Escaping from her lips from her sleep, she mumbled gently something Harry barely caught himself.

"I love you, too." She turned over in her sleep, and Harry staggered backwards, alarmed. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open, and blushing crimson by now.

"Uh. I'm sorry, what did you say?" Harry asked carefully, leaning forward the sleeping form of Hermione.

A thousand feelings relieved the truth when Hermione didn't answer him.

In a bedraggled thought to find out what was going on, Harry stormed up to the boy's dormitory, when a single tear went down on his pale face, and he didn't even notice.

Not that Harry knew what to do the next day during breakfast. This wasn't an everyday sort of situation. _Just ignore it_. He would keep telling himself, sometimes ushering his mind to think that the 'I Never' kiss was just on a whim. But, it did seem pretty deep… and certainly realistic.

And the thought of the rest of that night was horrible in his mind. Most of all, he _missed_ Hermione. She was here, in full flesh and living skin, and he actually _missed_ her. Or maybe he just missed that night, where she curled into his arms happily, somehow protected. It felt like letting Hermione down not continuing… whatever this was. But she hadn't said anything either, so Harry just thought that perhaps she thought this was the right decision. Which, for as far as Harry wanted to acknowledge, it was.

But it wasn't.

He knew this wasn't some crush. Sometimes he could really think about it, trying to be simple and innocent. This wasn't something he tried to convince himself; he meant what he said last night was true. It was certainly hard to admit, and Harry didn't like thinking it much. According to Ron that gave his face a large and red tint, which brought up many questions. Neville had even suggested he go to the hospital wing.

Now that he knew this, he tried his best to avoid the blur of bushy brown hair in the halls after lessons. During classes, when partners had to be used, Harry immediately leaped over to Ron.

"Hermione won't need any help." That was a pretty good excuse. Hermione was very independent, even though she did seem a little clumsy in lessons; unusual behavior for Hermione, and definitely in classes.

It also made Harry extremely edgy to see Hermione talking to Parvati or Lavender, a little afraid that she might secretly or nonsecretly tell them what happened the other night. If word got out – that would not be good in many ways.

It was a tiring day, trying to dodge his friend, who was practically everywhere. It was a relief to finally go trudging up to the boy's dormitory, shooting past the common room.

The next day the rain was as furious as ever. Rain splattering onto the drowned plants; Professor Sprout canceling classes to try to fix the soil. She was constantly busy these last days, but so were Harry and Hermione.

"You've got to tell her, don't just watch is dwindle away," He told himself during the lunchtime he skipping. He was lying on his bed, the curtains drawn tightly, eyes focused on the ceiling. His hand was played with a thread that fell out of the curtain. "Your skipping lunch for the Merlin's sake."

"Harry?" Footsteps thumped up the stairs as Harry shot up with alertness.

"Ron? Is that you?"

Ron yanked the curtains away. "Why weren't you in the great hall for lunch?"

"Wasn't hungry." Harry lied impassively.

"Wasn't hungry, eh? It seems like your avoiding something. Is You-Know-Who in the castle or something? Are you hearing another voice inside of the walls?"

"Relax, Ron. I'm not hearing or seeing things, ok?" Harry said earnestly, pulling himself of the bed.

"Well, anyway. It's a beautiful day out from all the bad weather, let's enjoy it."

"Ron, it's raining like there's no tomorrow out there. It's been stronger than all these past rainy days, not frolic-in-the-sunshine."

"I know. Exactly my point. Put there isn't lightning anymore. There is thunder though, isn't that funny? Basically, it's nice weather." Ron said, truthfully, to Harry's thinking.

"Are you mad? It's pouring sheets out there!"

"Yeah. Maybe it'll clear my mind for Potions. You could use the fresh air, y'know." Ron replied casually.

"If we run into Professor Sprout–"

"Then we'll run into the bloody Herbology teacher. C'mon!"

Harry reluctantly followed him down the stairs. "I don't see why you're so eager to go out into the rain." Harry said darkly.

A familiar curly haired looking slightly disheveled sprinted their way.

"There you are!" Hermione said annoyingly, eyeing Harry out of the corner of her brown eyes.

"Yeah. You know what, Hermione. I think I'll catch a quick bite to eat. You have fun Ron." Harry said silently, grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her aside as Ron shrugged. Was he doing it all now?

He pulled her absently into the corner of the hall. Sort of tentatively cornering her, he looked at her, searching her eyes for disgust, or maybe even angriness.

"Following a particular path, Parry Hotter?" Peeves the poltergeist glided out of nowhere menacingly.

"Shove off, Peeves."

"Oooh, and that's Granger! What has Potty been doing with the witchies?"

"Peeves!" Hermione warned suddenly, out of silence. She drew her wand. "Get out of here."

"Granger has armor! But Peevsie is a ghost, see, Ms. Know-It-All!"

"Peeves, get out here NOW! Should I call the headmaster?"

How Hermione would manage to hex a ghost or call for the headmaster was oblivious to Harry. She could only try to be scaring Peeves, though.

Peeves tilted his head for a moment. "STUDENTS WANDERING IN THE HALLS! MR. FILCH! _FILCH!_ MRS. NORRIS!" Peeves yelled loudly, and Harry grabbed Hermione's arm in hurry, giving the icy ghost a swift kick that went straight through him and freezing his foot.

"C'mon, Filch is bound to come." Harry warned in a bitter whisper, hurrying along the cold staircases.

"The dungeons?"

"I still need to talk to you, anyway." _Now is the time. You could have ignored it; Peeves basically brought her attention from our conversation. Are you happy with your little outcome?_

"Okay." Hermione said uncertainly.

He pressed her up against the stone walls, and as he had been waiting for this all along. This felt right, and even better for his confidence when he closed the distance between them.

Hermione squeaks silently, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too." Harry murmured with a grin.

Hermione's arms shot away from him, and pushed him away, looking aghast.

"_What?_"

"Uh – what?"

"Did – did you–"

"I never intended you to react like this."

"I never said that."

"Enough with that game, Hermione – this is too ironic." He let out a laugh.

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione. This is about _us_. I've never been in love. I've never seen a friend like this. I never wanted to kiss you so badly before. I never wanted more for you to say three bloody words to me in my entire life."

"I never intended to respond like that." Hermione said softly and quietly.

"I… I know."

"I never wanted you to feel pushed away."

"Me neither."

"I never wanted to say this to you before, but, _I love you._"

"I never, did, either. Now I do."

"That's the point of rainy games. That's the point of I Never. It's makes you want to do such things."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I know it is simple for a disclaimer, but this isn't something to keel over and laugh for… Oh fine. I own my disclaimer.**

_AN: Hello everybody! Everyone who reviews with compliments, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is welcome. No anonymous reviews, because if you have something bad to say, don't hide behind some anonymous name like 'somebody' – because if you included your name I'm not going to sink down to your level and flame one of your story for revenge! Anyway, this is NO LONGER an oneshot, twoshot, threeshot, or anything that has 'shot' in it. This is a story. This is a story somewhat based on someone's life. The updates won't come very fast; I need to write when I feel like it. This story has a mood and a feeling that can sort of reflect off of me somewhat. Every reviewer is smiled at!  _

The rain splattered onto the windowpanes; hail thumping onto the glass afterward.

This had been the seventh day that the rain continued to fall down nonstop. Herbology classes were canceled again, after the attempt to bring it back two days ago when everybody shrieked toward the greenhouses with their bags over their heads. Dropping mud from their shoes in, and some completely clumsy people covered entirely in mud who fell (like Neville) were always the last to arrive sopping wet. The worst part was, after everyone was settled into the greenhouse and the only noise was the soft dripping of cloaks and hair releasing small water drops – Professor Sprout did not show up in her futile attempt to save the flooding of plants.

Hermione was very aware of the weather and what it meant. Perhaps Harry and her were on the same lines of thinking – but the rain had been here ever since the memorable night of the 'I Never' game. It still poured down as furiously as it had exactly one week ago when it all started – and she was thinking that perhaps it was still not happy with the outcome of their little 'relationship'.

They would walk along the corridors, their hands under their cloaks but entwined nevertheless. When Ron would come sprinting down the corridor with the papers flying behind him, their hands would struggle to let go of the other and walk on like nothing had happened.

The fact that Ron had no idea of this was even worse to it all. Harry would talk to him at the Great Hall for lunch; Hermione worriedly dashing from the library to the Great Hall in fear of Harry breaking and babbling what had happened.

She would have dreams of Harry and her spending the holidays together which always rang happily in her mind clearly when she went to breakfast.

And then she would have nightmares. Harry and her would be walking hand in hand down the hall, laughing about some gossip of Malfoy's detention when Ron would come darting towards them with red ears and his face showing hatred and loathing. This dream would repeat itself, although sometimes Draco would be at Ron's side with a smirk and talking to him like he was his best friend.

And the worst dream she had – the one she only had once but still relived in her mind – was where Harry had betrayed her and told Ron everything. She would wake up almost screaming, but her voice caught in her throat achingly. Her pajama damp, and sweat prickling down her forehead, the only way to solve this was try to forget it – and Hermione seriously considered Obliviating herself sometimes.

And the fact that Ron brought up the idea to play 'I Never' that evening in the common room. Hermione jumped, waiting to hear roars of laughter from Harry and Ron – but no. Harry's eyes shot up from his book uneasily. They caught Hermione's uncertainly.

"Ron. Where did you learn that game from?"

"Fred and George. One of their clients told them this muggle game and it sounds really fun."

"I have homework, Ron."

Ron chortled. "_You?_ Late on _homework_?"

Harry snapped his book shut and said, "Two people playing wouldn't really work, now would it?"

Ron closed his mouth and mumbled, "Yeah – I think I'll go to bed." He stretched his arms before disappearing up the boy's dormitory stairs.

Hermione got up as well, ready to climb up the girls' dormitory stairs, when she felt a strong grip on her arm stop her.

"Hermione, I think we can talk about this." Harry mumbled pulling her toward the couch.

"I jump when something like this comes up. It's just the mention of a _game_ and I get frightened," Hermione whispered disbelievingly. "What am I thinking? That the same thing will happen with me and Ron or something?"

Harry winced a little and Hermione couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, come on, Harry." She said gently, playing slapping his arm.

He gave a grin before wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder. If only all of this was a dream… This was all a dream… No dealing with Ron… No jumping at the mention of muggle games… Then it was a very real dream.

Blurriness came to her eyes. Yes, she was waking up now. Everything should be coming into focus now…

And it did. She was in the corridors, briskly walking around the stone steps until her gaze fell upon Harry leaning against one particular stony wall. Some papers shuffled under his arm, his bangs hid his eyes from view. Something was wrong with this picture – where were all the shrieking students running wildly around the halls –

"Harry?"

"Oh – Hermione – hi!" Harry replies unenthusiastically, nervously wiping his forehead.

She was trying to avoid his gaze. His green eyes seemed more serious and complex than ever before.

_If this is real life, this is much better than my dream._ Hermione reasoned. _But what are his intentions?_ More than a thousand possible intentions zoomed into her head at once, Hermione struggling to file through them.

"I was hoping to run into you here," Harry mumbles quietly, fidgeting with his papers and eyeing the floor. "I have something to tell you."

Hermione's mouth stuttered open and close before giving a weak and feeble smile.

"Uh…" He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Okay," He says firmly, his eyes still on his shoes with his hand snapping down. "Alright, this isn't easy to say. I'm usually not the one to say anything like this at all – but you would now – all right! I'm just going to say it. Now. Quick and painful; I love you."

A ringing silence joins the air and all the footsteps from the other halls seem to drone away. More than a hundred intention fly out of Hermione's head and a hundred thoughts take their place. If her mouth was stuttering before, it sure was now. The pages secured by her hand slip a little as her hands become automatically slippery and sweaty. She brushes the few strands of hair out of her eyes and mumbles not-so-clearly:

"Is this a joke?" In barely a whisper, he looks at Hermione disbelievingly. A dark shade of crimson come over his head. Harry shook his head, but still didn't meet Hermione's eyes.

"No."

"Is this a prank?" Babbling out of Hermione's mouth, she would have clapped a hand over her forehead.

"What? No!" Harry replies loudly in an exasperated and sort of impatient voice.

"Okay. Is this a bet?"

"No!"

"Between you and Ron or Malfoy or someone?"

"No!"

Hermione heaved a sigh, and then, in barely a whisper, she added in a more serious tone:

"But… But I thought you never saw me like that."

"How could I not? After a certain amount of time every angle comes into view, does it not?

Hermione could almost feel the words slipping out of her mouth: 'I never thought of you like that' just to change the subject, but closed her mouth to silence instead.

"I'm afraid I'm dead serious," he said in a whisper of reply. "I wish I wouldn't be."

A translucent tear ran down Hermione's face, and in a frantic attempt to stop this from happening – she ran.

She ran with more tears splashing down her face and her eyes squinting to keep out the salty water of tears; which were falling profusely down her front. Suddenly teachers appeared, plenty of them, all looking in a mistrusting way toward her way. Hermione could feel papers scattering out of her sweaty grip, flying on behind her. There was another door ahead – she was so close to escape this all. Her eyes were going out of focus from the tears streaming into her eyes. She took that moment to remove one of her hands from the protective grasp she had around her remaining papers to wipe her eyes. But things became blurrier. A stream of light was gushing out of nowhere – she was toppling to the ground. Her eyes were burning, more blurriness all around her now. The objects around her were disappearing, people were gone – was she fainting?

No. She shut her eyes tightly, and suddenly – a wave of clearness and reality was back. Air was back in her lungs, the pressure from her opening her eyes vanished. Her eyes were not burning – she could have opened them. Still, she kept them closed to avoid the salty beads of sweat falling into her eyes. The dampness of her clothes made them stick to her back – she was rolling around with a grimacing expression on her face. A faint sound of footsteps made her eyes fly open. She was going to babble in her sleep.

"H-Harry?" The familiar golden and burgundy common room swirled back into view.

It was just a dream. It was all a dream.

_But such a real feeling dream._

"Hermione – you slept really long – you have classes really soon." Hermione felt her back prickle to raise itself.

"W-What? C-Classes?"

"Are you okay?" She could feel someone kneeling beside her brushing the hair out of her forehead. It tingled at the feel of Harry's dry hands on her face. "God, Hermione, you're all sweaty. You should change."

"Oh – no, no, no – I _have_ to go to classes!" Hermione said in a feeble firm way, impatiently wiping her forehead and standing up. Harry pushed her back onto the couch.

"No, Hermione. You should have seen your face before you woke up."

"Oh, please, Harry – I have to go."

"D-Did you hear anything?"

"What?"

"In my sleep?"

"Hermione, just rest here and change for about five minutes. It'll be fine if you're late one time."

Hermione fluttered her eyelids closed. Before she could respond, Harry connected their lips to a kiss. Hermione blinked several times in surprise before gently wrapping her hands around his neck. Harry pulled away with a smile.

"It was just a dream." She muttered, and Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"What?"

"It was all a dream. Oh, Harry!" She flung her arms around his back and gave a small sob.

"Uh – whatever it was – it was just a dream, err, Hermione, it's all fine…" He consoled soothingly.

"I wish it will all end with the complications."

"_I Never_ has its complications too, Hermione. It brought up complications like _us._ But that's not entirely a complication. It's bittersweet, but I enjoy having two tastes at the same time."

_AN: Not really a cliffhanger, mmm, now? I decided that every chapter-end will have some sort of acknowledgment of I Never. In the first chapter, they had played the game. In the second, they ended it talking about the point of I Never. And here, their talking about the complications. Every H/Hr has its little Ron complications – with either Evil! Ron, Dead! Ron, We don't really care about! Ron, or Matchmaker! Ron. I have decided that from now on, every chapter will be based on the plot of a song. I will say the artist, just guess the song and I'll take a suggestion from you for future chapters! Of course, you would be acknowledged for helping… Thank you reviewers, once again! _

This chapter was based after a song from this artist: The Romantics

Please apply and your suggestion might be the next to turn up – (it will one time or another if it not a new ship – another ship – or something really dramatic and life-changing!)

I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The plot of the story is officially mine.**

_AN: What did I tell you? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM only please, and then flamer: 'Confused' had to babble their feelings. What is the point of flaming? What does it bring you or the author? Does a sign for my story say Read&Flame? If you do not like a story, do me and everybody else a favor and GO. Everyone else, thank you, very much. **Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**, thank you for reviewing, it's nice to not have people ask questions about the story constantly! Everyone who might review in the future for chapter three, thank you very much in advance, because I can't tell who you really are right now, can I? Please R&R!_

Shattering the windows profusely, cracks insured in the strong windows. Saturday came faster than ever with Herbology gone and such 'complications' filling up all the time. The rain blinded everyone's view outside, and even the giant squid stayed underwater. The plants drowned one by one. The sun never shone in the day, and the regular, dull white color of the sky became gray, and turned slightly black with the dark clouds. Hermione tried to ignore the weather, and stayed up as much as possible during the night to read or touch-up some essays for extra credit to ignore having dreams… Haunting dreams… The only problem was the fact that no matter how merry and crackling the fire is, no matter how loud the rain is on the window, and how much she was immersed in her book or essay, she would fall off to sleep slowly and silently. And sleeping in the common room in full clothing isn't all that comfortable.

"Hermione… Hermione…" Hermione felt herself being prodded awake from an unusual yet pleasantly dreamless sleep.

"Harry?"

"I'd get you upstairs but I don't think you'd like to topple down a slick slide with me tumbling over as well."

Hermione gave a laugh, rubbed her eyes, and stretched.

"I had such a good dream…"

"What was it about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing. It was full of nothing." Hermione replied laughing.

"What, have you been having nightmares, or something?"

"Sort of. Just what happens between you and me and Ron and everything…"

Harry walked forward and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh, Hermione, that's _nothing_ to be worrying about… If you'll keep up this sleep-loss what will happen on the morning of N.E.W.T.s?"

"I was hoping we could solve it before exams." Hermione said with a pleading voice.

"I can't promise anything. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I wish we wouldn't have to keep this a secret." Hermione whispered, looking at the ground wistfully.

"We could Obliviate Ron."

"I'm hoping you're joking."

"I don't know. But I'm ready to try anything." Harry said patting Hermione's arm.

"Me too."

"So Obliviating is a choice, then?"

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"What? It could be our backup."

"I think I'm going to bed. Thank you, Harry." She leaned forward, and kissed him for three seconds before hurrying up the girls' dormitory stairs.

It was somehow troublesome how Harry was so soothing. So nice. And so consoling to her. It made her fall in love with him.

It wasn't all as bad. They were together, after all, but Harry probably wasn't in love with her…

But he was her best friend. She was falling in love with her best friend. And why was she feeling so guilty? Why was she feeling that feeling deeply toward someone is a crime, especially if their together? Did she expect that this entire relationship wasn't going to last and that she wasn't going to feel really connected to him?

But everything was coming together. Everything was now a puzzle piece to put in the right place. Her life was focusing in, with the little problems like: _Harry is still in danger and by dating her he is putting her in danger of death as well_ and _Ron doesn't know._

But she tried to forget this. She was just running up to the owlery to send a message to her parents about not making it home for Christmas, when Harry emerged carrying a snowy owl on his hand.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said with a smile, stroking the owl.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I'm sending my parents a letter. Okay, now try to avoid people and fly _high_, okay?" She instructed the owl before throwing it out the window.

"Yeah. I just brought Hedwig up here." He said with an awkward wave of his hand.

"Do you classes?"

"No. Herbology would be next for me, and…" he cast a nasty glance out to the window. "That's not going to work, now is it?" He laughed as the wind whistled away his voice.

And awkward silence lingered for a moment. She could tell Harry wanted to say something, but just not having the nerve to do it.

"Uh – listen, if the rain clears up anytime soon, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me? Ron says that he's got himself in detention for Potions that day, so…"

A broad grin played across Hermione's face.

"Of course I would want to go with you!" She responded happily – and he abruptly stopped his babbling. His face brightened.

"I'll bring an umbrella, just in case." He added with a smirk of a smile, walking out of the owlery.

However the rain showed no sign of letting up in the nearing days of the Hogsmeade visit.

"Oh, let it rain. Come what may." Harry said cheerily, loading his plate with breakfast foods one day.

"How can you be so _happy_ about all of this?"

"Everything is going well, how can you be so _negative_?"

"Haven't you thought about Ron?"

"Of course I have. However Obliviating might be a little hard to do…" Harry joked, laughing silently into his hand.

"_Honestly_, Harry."

"Yes, Hermione, I have been thinking about it," Harry replied seriously. "And I don't see why he would have a problem with this. I will tell him that I have a crush on you – I'll ask him to tell you – he will – we'll get together like that was how it happened."

"And do you know he'll be so supportive in all of this?"

"Oh, I don't. But–"

"But better safe than sorry, Harry." Hermione interrupted firmly.

"Fine, then. The rain seems to be letting down…"

"What? It's just as furious as it was half an hour ago."

"No – it's better now." He pulled on Hermione's arm and led her to the usual Herbology exit and pushing open the door.

"See? It's lighter." Harry reasoned.

Hermione looked over the door – a heavy roof was laid for protection and she stepped outside.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a one foot roof overhead for stepping outside," Hermione said. "And the rain seems stronger than before, you know."

The soft click of the door told them that the door had closed. Hermione lifted her hand forward, feeling the thundering of the rain splattering onto her hand. It was icy cold.

"I told you it was just as strong. C'mon, I have Charms." Hermione said, turning around. Harry fiddled with the doorknob.

"Uh – mind be a _little_ late for Charms?"

"What?"

"The door – is, erm, locked."

"What! I don't have my wand!" Hermione said in a panicky voice.

"Neither do I," Harry said helplessly, hitting the door with his arm. He felt a strong, scared sort of grip on his arm, and saw Hermione nervously eyeing the heavy rain around her.

"Pound on the door." Hermione ordered, and Harry knocked on the door shouting for help.

"God! We're at _Hogwarts_ in a _magic_ world and we can't open a door!"

"That's not your fault Harry, without your wand and everything." Hermione whispering sympathetically.

"Somehow – I don't know exactly how yet – but somehow this is all 'I Never's fault. The rain started that night…"

"Oh hoh, weren't you the one to say just a little while ago _Oh, just let it rain, come what may_?"

"Um – yes." Harry murmured, fidgeting with the doorknob. "Stupid 'I Never'." Harry added in a mumble. Hermione couldn't help but softly laugh as she sat down at the small amount of gravel.

_AN: Thank you, every reviewer! Boo, flamers, oh grr…! I know this isn't my best work… Anyway, the song from the last chapter was:_

'Talking In My Sleep' by the Romantics

_This time, I have two songs. One of them, unless you have seen the matching movie, is almost impossible to guess._

The artist for the following song is: Weezer

The movie for the following song is: Moulin Rouge

_Guess either one and a suggestion of yours is in the story!_

_I love you all,_

_Hermionegranger47393 _


	5. Chapter 5

Rapping helplessly at the door for a reply, Harry had not heard Hermione sobbing wildly, sitting at a dirt-free patch below him. He bent down and drops of water dripped off of his sopping wet hair. Hermione was soaked. Harry softly sat down next to her and planted an apologetically wet kiss on her lips, where she muffled a sob into his mouth as he hugged her. A sound of marshy footsteps were slapping up the muddy hill.

A bedraggled and disheveled looking Professor Sprout was tripping up the hill, mud on most of her robes. She was irritably flicking her wand at the plants, who were growing color and drying immediately. She was pointing her wand at Hermione and Harry – when she stopped in her tracks.

"Potter? Granger? What are you two doing out here?"

Harry struggled to his feet and helped Hermione up as well. He muttered an answer before Hermione would get embarrassed.

"We got locked out."

Professor Sprout looked at them suspiciously, before slowly raising her wand to the door and mouthing a clear: _Alohomora!_ The door sprang open before their eyes, and Hermione rushed in with a hand over her mouth as she stifled back more sobs.

"Hermione? What happened?" Harry whispered, pulling a dripping Hermione to the side. He examined the back of his shoes. If Filch saw him dirtying up the hallway with mud, he would surely have detention. He was looking anxiously around for something to clean up the small footprints of brownish color tracing back to the door in which they came from.

Hermione gave a sniff and a scowl to Harry.

"Absolutely nothing, Harry." She answered in a dry, impassive voice, before stomping off to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry was gaping at her vanishing figure unbelievingly, but she was hurrying back in less than two minutes. She waved her wand at the footprints, which vanished, and then cleaned her shoes with her wand as well. Muttering another spell, hot steam came out of the tip of Hermione's wand, blow-drying her wet figure. Harry looked enviously at the shower of hot steam.

"I'm going to class." Hermione said warmly.

The cone of steam vanished suddenly as Hermione briskly walked off.

Hermione tried to think about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit she was going to Harry with, but the Hogsmeade weekend did not come as fast as the two thought it would. Hermione was planning on what shops to enter in the small village – and had settled upon some new books about Ancient Runes and Defense against the Dark Arts – along with perhaps a new quill. She would have written down on the piece of parchment (or a wish list, perhaps) _Get more planners and parchment rolls_, but she thought Harry might get bored of all this school shopping for her, so she crossed that out reluctantly and instead wrote _Go to The Three Broomsticks_ _for Butterbeers_.

However, first, Halloween stuck close to her mind. And sooner or later it was here glistening menacingly in front of her eyes.

The night was perfect. Not only was the lightning bolting across the sky, making fearsome explosions around the castle, but the fact that most of the castle's corridors were dark was even better.

The pumpkins floated merrily, every once in a while spooking the students by flashing into a different sort of smile, or flickering into a menacing grin. The orange of the ripe vegetables hanging about the stormy ceiling hovering evilly over the large wooden tables and fantastic Halloween feast made it perfect.

But only for Ron and Harry.

Hermione winced, flinched, and twitched around as thunder rumbled around the ground. She knew it was only a storm, but on Halloween, the coincidences were a little odd. Every time she would bring this up, the two boys would grin, replying: "That's what makes Halloween a real Halloween," exchanging scheming looks.

Maybe it was just Hermione's imagination, but the darkness around the castle did _not_ rely on electricity and disconnection of it, considering the menacing storm outside. The corridors were always lit with burning torches, but those were stifled out. This, along with everything else going on around the spooky school, certainly didn't make those creaks of the floorboards and swishing from the ghosts any more calming.

Passing Peeves and the silent Slytherins was particularly difficult. During this dark day, in the dark corridors, startling students seemed ever more of a treat to the school's poltergeist. The Slytherins, however, were at the smuggest during this day. Smirking about the halls, their shoes were absolutely catlike on the floor, allowing them to sneak up on people even more easy and fun. Malfoy and his goons even managed to sneak behind the suits of armor; making the first years shriek when they see the silver decorations rock back and forth in movement.

Hermione rounded the corner uneasily, stepping around the creaky floorboards uneasily. Her books were clutched tightly to her chest, and she dug her fingernails into the pages at thunder continued to roar and duel outside. A small 'whoosh' that only someone as quiet as Hermione right now could hear. Her face sweaty, she immediately flattened against to the wall in shock, when a book fell out of her slippery hands, corrupting the halls into a loud clang.

Hermione wiped her forehead, dipping down into the shadows to hastily pick up the book, and edge along the cold walls.

_Whoosh._

She hurried diffidently then her usual confident self, shoving the books into her bag.

_Clank_.

She stopped, listening for whatever had made the sound. Her ears were most alert on something like Halloween, and she listened keenly for a sound of maybe a broken ink bottle oozing out ink, or maybe even an owl cage to bring up to the owlery.

"Peeves!" She called out in a shaky voice.

No ghost came into the hall.

"Peeves, stop hiding, I can hear you!" She said more boldly, and after one minute, she walked among the halls again.

"_Boo!_" Came a voice behind her, and she jumped, her bag flapping open and spilling the contents. She whirled around to face two laughing boys, in scarlet robes and innocent smiles.

"Harry! Ron!" She cried out, and the Gryffindors bent down to help her pick up her things. Harry gave her a smile and a wink.

"God, you guys, I thought you were Malfoy." Hermione muttered into the darkness, where definite scrambling was emitting around the floor. Hermione dusted off her black robes.

"You don't have to be so afraid, Hermione, you should expect more of that." Ron teased.

"I'm changing." Hermione said briskly, hurrying off to the girl's dormitory.

The safest place _of course_ would be the common room. The common room was attack-free. No one could sneak up on her, of jump out from behind a chair wearing lime green rubber gloves. However, this reassuring couldn't keep Hermione from uneasily shifting on her spot and awkwardly eyeing the things around her. The portrait hole creaked open.

"It's too dark out there," Lavender commented furiously, her face fuming with angriness. She stomped up the stairs until her footsteps were faint and faded away. Hermione eased out of the still-open portrait hole and glanced around.

The moon seem to have hid been the clouds, since no light emitted from the windows, except the sudden blinks of lightning. A sound of heavy and running footsteps were parading down the hall. One pair.

"Hermione!" Yelled the voice with panic. "Hermione!" And the voice became clearer as the familiar black-haired boy rounded the corner and sped up to Hermione.

"Malfoy got quite a scare back there. Peeves was standing in the doorway of the great hall, which by the way – since dinner is over, is completely blackened out – and you saw him hovering so threateningly when lightning flashed."

Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's arm.

"Stop…" He muttered. "Do you hear that squeaking?"

Hermione panicked almost immediately, not even wondering to consider if this was some sort of twisted and evil joke, but remained calm on her face.

"What?"

"That… sound. Come on." He ushered her towards what seemed like the nearest oak doors what seemed like the Transfiguration classroom.

"Where did Ron go?"

"Dunno. After Peeves' little prank he disappeared," Harry said. "In here." He said, peeking into the creak of the door.

"Harry, that's a broom closet." Hermione said bossily, pulling him out with a rolling of her eyes. She shut the door, gripping his arm so tightly the blood streamed into the front of his hand; giving it a bloodshot purplish color.

"You know, for a friend, you're not so friendly." Harry said frustratingly.

"And for a girlfriend…"

"You're bloody beautiful – but still–"

"I hate Halloween!" Hermione interrupted loudly, wrenching her arm away from Harry's. A tingling feeling ran across his body as the blood rushed away from his arm. His face was still rather pale.

"Oh – hate is such a strong word–"

"I know, that's why I'm using it." Hermione said icily.

"This should be the Great Hall…" Harry said slowly, looking around nervously for a sight of ghosts or suits of shiny armor.

"C'mon – look! There! The Gryffindor Common Room!" Hermione said delightfully into the darkness.

"Than why is there a big, fat, bloody serpent in front of it?" Harry asked, throwing his arm toward the stone snake. Hermione blushed; but no one saw her in the darkness.

"I – I don't know," But her voice trailed away by a thrashing thunder. "How long can a storm go on?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just go find Ron." Harry said quietly to lingering air in front of him, looking frantically around for the slight shadow of a person. Hermione's bushy hair came into view.

"Thank god," Harry breathed as he saw the bushel of hair in front of his eyes.

"Yes, yes, come on now, it can't be that far away." Hermione said quietly in a whisper that he wouldn't have heard if everything was so quiet and creepy.

"How about we just sink into a classroom and _die_?" Harry suggested sarcastically, a scowl forming on his face.

"Oh, Harry that isn't funny. Oh – that must be Potions door!" Hermione said gleefully, pointing at the stony, large, and cold doors.

"Oh, great. We're in the dungeons. My orientation in this castle _sucks_." Harry said bitterly, whirling Hermione the other way.

"Does Ron have a costume?"

Harry started laughing, and in the darkness and silence, it sounded almost menacing.

"Oh, yes, Hermione."

"What is he? Quidditch Captain?"

"Oh, no. Much, _much_ worse. But that makes it oh-so much more funnier."

"Is he a Professor or something?"

Harry laughed softly. "No. No, not a Professor. He found the need to dress up like a _cupid_."

Hermione felt a hand clamp around her mouth and wondered for a moment if this was really hers for a moment.

"_Cupid?_" Hermione repeated, dumbstruck. "He dressed up like a–"

"Cupid. Yes, he did. I dunno why, but he was too scared to leave the common room when I laughed my guts out at him. He's even got a bow."

The two stopped all of a sudden as a whistle of wind and a creak broke the silence.

"Okay, that statue just moved." Harry said quietly in a petrified tone of voice.

"Y-You saw that?"

"Yes!"

"I did too." Hermione felt herself being pulled harshly toward the nearest door, sprinting alongside Harry. The coldness of the apparent dungeon lifted as they stepped into a warmer area. The door behind them closed with a slam; Harry's robes fiercely flying. He let out a breath.

"Tell me a story." Hermione said, staring into the dusk. The snoring of the paintings snoozing peacefully filled the air.

"What?"

"It's Halloween, there's an apparent _blackout _in the school – which is stupid because we have magic to light up places–" She stopped all of a sudden, whipped out her wand, and mumbled _Lumos!_ to the shadowy air and a small light filled the air gratefully. Some of the paintings grunted. Harry could feel Hermione sit down as the light traveled downward evenly.

"Okay." He answered blankly, sitting down next to Hermione. He put an arm around her shoulder as he gazed into one of the paintings.

"Go on."

"Fine. One stormy night…"

"'One stormy night'?" Hermione repeated quizzically.

"Yes. Have a problem with my cliché beginning?"

"No. Please continue."

"Okay," He said again, shifting on the floor with a slight shiver. "One stormy night… two friends were walking through some – err, hallways in a – um, night school, when a blackout struck."

"Night School? Muggle Night School?"

"Well, yeah. Anyway, the two students were terrified out of their wits, so they clambered to the highest – err, attic tower in the school and sat watching the light from the stars away from the darkness and creepiness inside."

Hermione waited patiently for Harry to continue. When he didn't and just looked at the stream of light coming from the tip of Hermione's wand, Hermione flicked it angrily so that it went out.

"That's it?"

"What, are you expecting a novel?"

"No, I'm expecting at least ten sentences."

"Hey – that was ten–" He stopped himself to silently count the sentences in his head.

"Oh, never mind that." Hermione said briskly, getting up and dusting the back of her robes off. Her wand was alight again the next moment.

Harry got up as well grudgingly from his warming spot on the floor.

"By the way, where did you get that Astronomy Tower part of the story? We didn't do that." Hermione inquired curiously.

"I-I know. But I did want to do that." Harry said slowly.

Hermione broke into a smile.

"Aww, that's so… nice." She faded away after 'so' and softly mumbled 'nice' afterward in a whisper. They were extremely close.

It was weird. It was like they had never kissed before. It was like they weren't together even. It was exciting, as Hermione felt a sort of new lurch in her stomach. She gulped down the nervous part of her anxiousness, the smile completely washed from her face. Harry lowered his head and felt his eyes almost being forced close.

(AN: Of course you know that this isn't going to happen! )

Suddenly, a shriek of terror rang through the hall and Harry ripped open his eyes. A terrified second year girl was running; her face bloodless and very pale; toward what appeared to be the nearest door; Filch's office.

Hermione broke out in fits of laughter as she dragged Harry toward the stone marble steps toward the common room, the small light leading the way.

"Wouldn't want to be that second year right now." Harry mused, thinking about the surprise of yanking the door to Filch's office open, which was full of chains hanging from the wall, and several wooden cabinets with people's records in them. And the last time Harry was in it, a _KwikSpell_ letter in an enclosed parchment envelope lying on the moldy desk.

"What do you think scared her off?"

"Probably Peeves, or something. This little kids scream at thunder." Harry responded bitterly. The pulled open the door to the Great Hall in search for some leftover food, when Harry felt himself being thrust against a wall. It was more than pitch black in here.

"Hermione!" He shouted, rather panicked, but when her voice was right beside him, the chains on his stomach fell to the ground and melted.

"Yes?"

"Where are we? Who pushed me?"

"We're in a bloody broom closet, like we were almost in before. And no one pushed you, you probably just tripped over a rag or something and fell back to the wall.

The space suddenly seemed tighter than before and Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"I hadn't realized," He muttered, wriggling the doorknob. "This is a mop!" He shouted out, releasing the mop quickly from his grasp. Hermione squealed as the handle hit the wall loudly.

"Take out your wand, Harry." Hermione instructed, pointing her finger toward his pocket, even though the shadows were too dark to see anything through. Hermione again had no idea how close their heads were.

"Aha!" Harry yelled in triumph.

"And that's the mop again." Hermione said gruffly, viewing something bushy and raggedy at the end of the wooden stick. Hermione started patting the wall.

"There's got to be–"

"I think there's a switch over there!"

"What? A muggle switch?"

"No, really, right behind you." He leaned forward, his hand brushing past her shoulder. It should be on the wall.

He leaned more forward to grab the tiny switch in the darkness, but leaned in a little too much and soon was an inch from leveling with Hermione, and finally, without noticing, his lips came in contact with hers and he ripped away in surprise.

"Oh my god, that's where you are! I didn't think you were that close – I was just trying to get the bloody switch…" Harry explained, muttering wildly.

"Oh, relax, we are, err – together, aren't we?"

But she was interrupted as the door creaked open with suddenly. Hermione peered anxiously around the corner, looking over her shoulder and giving Harry a nervous glance; she shrugged her shoulders and reported that no one was there. Harry, however, ushered him and her out of the closet. He grabbed her arm.

"Come on. We need to find our way to the common room." Harry said again in a low tone.

The darkness and sudden awkwardness was quite uncomfortable.

"I wish some people would just light up this bloody corridor." Hermione said irritably, swiftly bringing out Harry's wand from his back pocket.

"That's were it was." Harry said with a hint of confusion.

"_Lumos!_" Hermione commanded, and the light came out from the tip of the wand. She handed it over to Harry.

He directed it around the hall's stonewalls, gripping Hermione's hand tighter.

"ARGH!" Harry heard one second later, and Hermione went tumbling down into the darkness of the floor, her hand falling out of Harry's. His wand flickered off.

"Oh, shove it." Harry said bitterly, pocketing his wand. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I definitely tripped on something." Hermione mused, scrambling to her feet.

"I've got to get this bloody wand fixed." Harry said bitterly, helping Hermione up.

"Uh, am I imagining that… err, that statue moving…? Again?" Hermione tensely stated.

"What?"

"The statue. Over there. It totally moved, look – it's the lion one!" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"It's fine, come on." Harry said uncertainly, grabbing her wrist toward the dungeons. The footsteps echoed noisily around the floors and bounced off the walls.

"Okay, I think I saw _that_ move." Harry points out, looking at the badger statue.

"Relax. We must be close to the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said shaking.

"We must be close to the _Hufflepuff_ common room. It was a badger statue."

"Well, then we missed the common room over by the lion statue. How awfully oriented are we at this castle?"

"It's just dark, that's all."

At this, Hermione grabbed her wand immediately, though sweat still trickled onto the wooden wand once she grabbed it. Clutching it and feeling slightly braver, she put more light into the hall. Harry did his too; so two petite, circular cones of light directed the way ahead of them.

Neither of them spoke until another small light beamed around the corner. Hermione put out the light in her wand – pointed her own at Harry's, so his flashed off immediately as well. She wrenched his hand toward the wall and pressed her body against it. A sort of scared looking Draco Malfoy had entered the halls with a large light illuminating the paintings as he carefully stepped about the echoey floors. He hurried around them, glancing at the two large shadows representing their bodies suspiciously, and then scurrying along the hallway rather faster – as though more afraid as he did before.

"That was bloody brilliant." Harry whispered with a smile. He was still looking at the corner where Malfoy had disappeared to; his body pressed against the wall tightly still.

"Yes," Hermione replied fondly, a sort of sad tone in her voice. "Now we've had our fun. To the common room for the _fifth millionth time_." Hermione added in a much more brisk voice, straightening her robes angrily.

"Yeah, of course. C'mon, Ron'll be waiting." Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and grasping his wand in the other.

Suddenly, with a gasp of horror from Hermione, the lightning outside strikes once threatingly – and then –

As if someone had turned off the stars, everything goes dark immediately. The grip of Hermione's hand on Harry's gets harder, as Hermione buries her fingernails into Harry's palm fearfully. Harry's knuckles turn white as Hermione digs her hand uneasily into his. No sound can be heard from the halls.

"I guess seeing the Astronomy Tower is out." Harry murmurs into the darkness, but no one answers but a shiver from Hermione.

_AN: Yes, of course, Halloween is NOT here yet. I know, but I SO wanted to write this. Now. During September. Stop frowning. Stop frowning, now! Anyway, it was really hard coming up with a song for this week… Even though no one does it! Does anybody here read the AN? Please R&R and not R&F! Thankfully, after that little 'incident' no one else has found anything rude or cruel to say afterward. Grr… For this chapter, tell me the artist of the song. A little easier, sort of._

The song for this chapter's artist is: This Is Halloween


End file.
